


Saved to Drafts

by Anaya_of_Wolves



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Riku can only admit his feelings through unsent texts, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves
Summary: Riku has quite a many of unsent text messages on his phone.  Most of them, all of them, are to Sora that he hadn't sent, didn't sent.Here are some of them and the situations around when he typed them out.





	Saved to Drafts

_It is so strange to see Radiant Garden as it was supposed to be_ , Riku thought to himself as he and the King walked through the streets.  All his memories of this world had been when it was turned into Hollow Bastion, never really seeing how it looked once the Restoration Committee had finally finished up most of their work.  There was a peace and tranquility that directly mirrored the broken and dark of when Maleficent had taken hold after the Heartless had plunged the world into darkness.

_Kairi came from this world too_ , his thoughts continued, keeping quiet as they continued on.  Mickey was humming a soft tune to himself, knowing how Riku liked to not have to fill the silence all the time.  

Sora, however, would love to fill the silence.  A word or song or retelling, it was his way to keep the silence away.  Not that Riku minded at all.  It was nice listening to the other talk while he just soaked in all those words.  Sora’s voice was like sunshine on a spring day, refreshing and warm.

Riku was pulling out his gummiphone before he realized he wanted to, spurred on by thoughts of Sora.  He went to the messaging app, wanting to keep the calmness of quietness as he and the King made their way towards the castle.  Quickly, his fingers typed up a message to send to the other keyblader so far away, wanting to tell him how he was feeling now on this new world.  Once he finished, Riku proofread over the messages, wanting to make sure they were no mistakes.

**Riku** : Mickey and I arrived at Radiant Garden  
 **Riku:** You should have told me how lovely it looked.  I would have liked it have seen it with you.  
 **(Hit Send to send Message)**

Riku didn’t hit the ‘Send’ button just yet as he read over the words that were appearing to be more and more sappy by the moment.  

He couldn’t send that to Sora!  Sora would never stop reminding him how sappy he was being and how much he missed him, which would just make missing the other keyblader all that much more.  It would be a never-ending cycle of missing the other and feeling as though he was neglecting his new obligations of being a Keyblade Master.

“Riku?”

Riku glanced away from his phone, closing the app and pocketing the device as he looked to his mouse friend.  The King was giving him a concerned look, which definitely meant that some of the internal struggle over the message had been visible on his face.  Now that was embarrassing really.

“It’s nothing,” he answered back, taking two steps at a time down the staircase.  He waited at the bottom for Mickey to catch up and schooled his expression a bit better.  

He missed Sora, missed his friends, but Riku knew he couldn’t let them cloud his thoughts now.  Sora would never want that to happen if it meant Riku would be unfocused.  But there was still that ache in his chest from the separation, now that it wasn’t necessarily forced upon them.  It was their duties as keybladers and defenders of Light to have to be so far apart.

That is what he kept telling himself as Mickey, once he got down the steps, and himself headed towards the courtyard of the castle, finally speaking about two of the missing keybladers they needed to find.

 

**~/~/~/~SAVED TO DRAFTS~/~/~/~**

 

Riku heard Sora's voice from the phone conversation between him and Ienzo.  He wanted to say “Hello” and to just see the other's smiling face.  But the scientist had important information to tell the trio.  Riku couldn't interrupt that, waiting in the lab and not really knowing what else to do.  He heard his name once or twice, but Riku tried hard not to listen in to the conversation.  It didn't involve him, so it would be so rude to listen in. 

Mickey was reading over some reports he said were Ansem the Wise's, while Aeleus stood silently as ever.  Riku tried not to see if the other was upset over the fight against Lexaeus.  He really couldn't guess what the guard was thinking.

“I'll let you get back to your travels now.  If we find anything new, we will get back in touch.”

That was that then with the conversation.  

Riku had slowly learned to distance himself from the yearning demand in his chest.  Sora had his own missions, his own training, and his own friends to keep him safe.  Now that there wasn't a realm between them, the feeling came and went more often than the tides.  It was hard to fight the feeling to check up with Sora, to know what he was doing and seeing.  But there was the fact that he _could_ that always crept back up like a shadow.  He could find out and check in on Sora without needing to tail him or follow him around within darkness.

Now, he could just send a few words to the other instantly and get a reply back nearly as fast.

Riku pulled out his gummiphone and began typing up another message to send to Sora.  He didn’t really focus on what to say to his best friend, just what came to his mind and what his fingers could type out fast enough to match his thoughts.

**Riku:** How are things going along with your training?  
 **Riku:** I heard you speaking with Ienzo.  
 **Riku:** Wanted to call you, to ask you in person how you were feeling.  But everyone is still around in the lab, so it wouldn’t be that much private.  
 **Riku:** And you are still in a gummiship with the other two half-pints?  
 **(Hit Send to send Message)**

Once more, Riku read over the messages he had typed up.  A fondness nestled in his heart, always with the thought of Sora on his mind and actions.  It had always been that way since they were little kids playing under the bright, Destiny Islands’ sun.  Even when their competitive streaks started to rear their ugly heads, Riku was always fond of Sora and their friendship.

So, that’s why he locked his phone and pocketed it back into his pants’ pocket.  He would send the message later, one that wasn’t so needy to know how Sora was feeling.  Besides, he figured Sora must have landed by now or speaking with Donald or piloting the gummiship.

A million reasons left those messages sitting in Riku’s Draft folder on his messaging app to Sora.

 

**~/~/~/~SAVED TO DRAFTS~/~/~/~**

 

Riku managed a full five minutes, making it to his room within the Mysterious Tower too, before he pulled out his phone.  

Five minutes prior ago, Sora had left with the saved Master Aqua to help her awaken her friend, Ventus.  A few before that had only been so brief of being next to Sora, being able to see him without a phone screen.

It would have been a given to anyone privy to his thoughts to now which app he quickly opened up.  His fingers flew across the keyboard, faster than before.  Character after character, words after words, spewed out on the screen as the keyblade master just couldn’t stop himself from texting Sora.

Yen Sid hadn’t given him enough time with the other to ask him, to just be relieved to see him in person again, to soak in Sora’s smile, his _Light_.

**Riku:** How did you do that?  
 **Riku:** You really do swoop in to save the day, with flourish now.  I can’t believe it.  
 **Riku:** I can’t believe you came to save me, us, in the Dark Realm.  
 **Riku:** But I can, I can believe you could.  I always have, no matter what doubts Master Yen Sid might have.  I knew you could, Sora.  
 **Riku:** We formed that keyblade again.  
 **Riku:** It felt amazing, we were amazing, YOU were amazing.  
 **Riku:** Sora, I love you.  
 **(Hit Send to send Message)**

Riku didn’t hit the Send button.  

Because he stared at the last four words he had typed up and knew that he couldn’t.  

If he sent those words, told him like that, then...then it wouldn’t be right.  For both of them, for his heart, for Sora’s mission, for the sake of all the worlds.  Everything demanded their attention, his and Sora’s, and that would just make things more unnecessarily complicated.

Of course, hadn’t it always been like that for them now?

Riku swallowed hard, saving that message into the Draft folder of his phone and tossed it away from him on the bed.  After pulling his knees right up against his chest, he stared absently out the forever starry sky out the bedroom window.  His mind raced with thoughts of what would happen if he sent those messages, if he remained quiet about what he felt, what the future would hold, and how much of it would he have Sora at his side for.  Riku knew it was possible something could happen during this oncoming battle against Darkness, but, like Sora, he knew to have faith that they would make it.

Light was brightest with the hope within a heart, that is what he came to believe after everything.

But, was there hope for what he had in his heart?  For the person who pulled him from the darkness and has always been there to lit his way?

Riku swallowed heavily and felt that, even if he knew he had managed to seal the darkness in his heart away, that what he felt would have to do the same.  For his sake and Sora’s.  It hurt to do so, but he knew it was only a temporary hurt, for now.  Soon, it would ebb away with the flow of Time.

Not that he wanted it to go away, not at all.

Even if he never told or Sora never return the same feelings back, Riku knew it would never pass.  It felt like roots of a great tree in his heart.  Those same roots had even stopped the darkness from fully corrupting him too.

That love meant everything to him.

Sora meant everything to him, and he would never be able to tell him that.

At least he could show it to him, Riku knew he could do that.


End file.
